Pusher, Mover, Watcher
by XXXtwihardXXX9
Summary: Bella is on the run from division and finds Nick now the two of them need to find the Cullens to fight against Carver in a war to set them free.. But will the bad ass Bella find Love in Edward or will she run away in instinct  CANNON PAIRINGS
1. Im Not A Watcher!

Chapter 1: I'm Not A Watcher

ABILITIES:

**Bleeder** - Bleeders are able to scream at frequencies that can shatter solid objects and inflict lethal damage on living things by causing internal blood vessels and organs to explode. They can choose whether to attack their surroundings indiscriminately or an individual target exclusively.

**Mover** - Movers are able to control the movement of objects with thoughts and hand gestures. They can also use this ability to create force shields around themselves to protect themselves and others from objects like bullets. These force shields can also be set out in blast waves.

**Pusher** - Pushers are able to "push" thoughts, memories and suggestions into the minds of others in order to exercise control over their target. Their pupils dilate when their ability is being used. This ability can be used against each other.

**Shadow** - Shadows are able to shield individuals or objects from clairvoyants, such as Sniffs and Watchers. A Shadow can block a Sniff indefinitely, but Watchers will eventually see through the shielding.

**Shifter** - Shifters are able to convincingly alter the appearance of an object (e.g. making plain slips of paper look like legal tender) and use them for their own gain. However, the initial object must be roughly the same size/appearance of the desired final fake object. The "shifted" object returns to its original shape after a period of time.

**Sniff** - Sniffs are clairvoyants who can track people and objects by sniffing items their target has touched. This allows the Sniff to see both the history of the item as well as briefly see into the target's future and note their location. Recent and regular use of an object increases the effectiveness of the Sniff's ability. 

**Stitch** - Stitches can repair or more accurately manipulate human tissue, organs and bone through touch. This process is very traumatic to the person being touched. They can use this ability to heal or to create internal problems.

**Watcher** - Watchers are far more versatile clairvoyants than Sniffs, only requiring a rough idea of their target to direct their visions. As their visions are also more complex than Sniffs, they will typically draw or sketch their visions as they experience them. If something happens that changes the future, the Watcher's vision will alter to follow this new course. The strength of a vision relies on the Watcher's strength in their ability. However, if their subject is not consciously choosing their actions (suffering from amnesia or following recorded instructions), his actions cannot be predicted.

**Wiper** - Wipers are able to "wipe" or remove a period of time from an individual's memory. People desiring to evade Watchers often seek them out to disrupt their surveillance. This is done through close contact, normally the wipers' hands on their "victim's" head.

**Changer** - Changers can alter their own appearance at will, to seemingly become someone else. The change is so granular that even vocal chords are apparently altered, so as to look and sound likes the "target" of emulation.

BELLA

There are special people in this world. We don't ask to be special. We're just born this way. We pass you on the streets every day, unnoticed by most. It started in 1945. The Nazis were conducting

Experiments in psychic warfare...trying to turn those with psychic abilities into soldiers. Lots of us died. The war ended, but the experiments never stopped. Other governments around the world set up what they called "Divisions"... trying to do what the Nazis couldn't, to turn us into weapons. Division's agents are trained to track and hunt us down like animals...take us away from our families

And friends. There are children stuffed away all over the world. They test us and categorize us. In Division's eyes, we're all just lab rats. Only one problem: We keep dying. The evidence shows that the kids were given milk with radioactive iodine. The Drug is meant to enhance our powers no one has ever survived until now. That's me Isabella Swan and division took my mom away I can vaguely see the future thanks to the drug and so far it doesn't look so good, the good news is that the futures always changing in the largest of ways by the smallest things. They've been winning a lot of battles now it's our turn to win the war.

My mum and dad were two of the best Renee Swan is a watcher and one of the best divisions seen that's why they took her away she's too powerful and there scared they can't control her.

My dad Charlie Swan is a Shifter and can permentaly change an object, division didn't find him, he got away.

And then me originally I was a mover but since the drug was injected into my system every other ability is slowly creeping up and it hurts like hell.

Getting out of Divisions watch wasn't easy, but I did because I survived the first dosage of the injection they were gonna give me another one but I moved right before they could and kicked the guys hand and he injected the other guard after that I sprinted to the door and got out of there but not before stealing a list.

I was sitting in a park in New York it had been 2 days since I got away from division, I was lying low plus I was at a park full of screaming kids and parents division wouldn't want to cause a scene in a public place and they knew I wouldn't be giving in without a fight. I looked at the list in my hands and was shocked at what it read.

_**Division Most Wanted**_

_**#1 Isabella Swan**_

_**#2 Carlisle Cullen and Family**_

_**#3Nick Grant**_

_**#4 **__**Kira Hudson**_

_**#5 Lo and Bo**_

I can't believe that I had divisions most wanted list a few of the names were familiar I obviously knew myself, never heard of the Cullen's or Nick, I knew Kira she was in my ward but she couldn't handle the testing anymore so she killed herself or Carver got in her head and I knew Lo and Bo they were friends of mine they lived in Australia.

I didn't know Carver well I had meet him a few times but I knew him enough to know that he was a terrible person, he is the head of division and he's a Pusher I don't know what made him turn on his own kind. I needed to warn everyone about this list, usually if division want you they just come and get you, maybe they were planning something. I started to feel dizzy and started seeing images flashing threw my mind a clearing, I'm standing there Bo and Lo are there along with many others there's a short girl with spiky black hair, a beautiful blonde girl, a blonde guy, a muscly guy, a gorgeous guy with bronze hair, an older man with blonde hair and an older lady with caramel hair there's also another male with brown hair I can't see the rest of the group clearly. I turn to see Carver with his group he looks at me and smiles

"I've been waiting for you Isabella"

Oh God there's a war coming and we need to be ready otherwise this is all gonna go downhill. I needed to find Nick Grant and the Cullen family whoever they are.

I took a walk to the local Internet Café keeping my hand on my leg ready to pull out my gun in case anyone tried anything. I've spent my whole life running and fighting division I've lived all around the world and in some cases have killed before. I let my guard down for two seconds and was taken by division; I'm 17 and haven't relaxed or let my guard down in 7 years. My mum gave me all the information I need on where to find things she had been planning this since before I was born. I had a knife in my boot, two guns strapped to my legs and in my hair I had a special set of chopsticks they were sharp enough to cut into human flesh. My right hand had a few on rings on them so if I had no weapons to fight I could fight dirty.

I put down my ray bans the sun had come out from behind the clouds, having all this drug inside of me enhanced all of my senses and I was pretty sensitive to any bright lights.

I was used to the stares that I got by pass byers I used to flip them the finger but now I honestly couldn't give a rat's ass. I have brown hair with blue streaks in it, my wardrobe consisted of whatever I could get my hands on so today I had a pair of black jeans, a Green Day band tea that was ripped and frayed at the bottom it gave it an edgy look like me and combat boots.

I went into the café and sat at a computer I wasn't about to waste any money on this so I waved my hands over the computer and it hummed to life. Pleased with myself I opened Google and typed in Nick Grant, after going through nothing I scrolled across a face book page with the same person I saw in my vision

"It's him!" I yelled out excitedly

I got stares from everyone and I quickly turned my attention back to the number of meaningless statuses. It was quite stupid and reckless for him to have Facebook I wonder how he even had time for Facebook, idiot. I refreshed the page and a status popped up

_Nick Grant is sick of this stupid weather! _

There were a number of different comments but one caught my attention

_Aww poor Nikki boo you still in Aberdeen in Hong Kong_

He replied back with a yes and some more drabble of Kelly pie and some nonsense I guess I was off to Hong Kong.

I found a taxi driver and pushed him into taking me to the airport for free. One of the benefits of this ability.

I 'pushed' my way out of going through security keeping my guns and knife and the weapons in my bag close to me. I was eventually on the plane and settled for the flight ahead of me of course I couldn't sleep not with division on my tail and probably trying to watch my every move luck I'm a part time shadow. I was sitting next to a business man, he had a laptop bag. And on my other side was a little kid watching my every move.

So I slid on my sunglasses

_Give me your laptop_

I thought to the man the next thing he gave me his laptop, the kid was staring at me wide eyed I still wasn't a wiper so I couldn't clear his head so I pushed a thought to him

_Lay back and close your eyes and try to sleep_

He did immediately, satisfied with myself I opened the laptop and opened the internet and typed in two words that could probably help me

_**Carlisle Cullen **_

A number of different pop ups came up but one caught my attention I clicked on it and was amazed to what I found. It was article about a Dr Carlisle Cullen next to it was a photo it was the same man in my vision the older guy with blonde hair. It says that he worked at Forks Hospital.

I had absolutely no clue what Forks is so I typed it in and found out that it's a small town of the coast of Washington.

I shut down the computer and gave it back to the man, hopefully I can get Nick to help me, and Bo and LO to come meet me in Washington and I pray that The Cullen's will help because I have a feeling that I'm going to need them as much as there going to need me….

NICK POV

I was sitting in my hotel room staring at the dresser with my gun in it. My head was killing me I didn't get away from the gang fast enough they still got me I owed them money and still do. There was a knock on my door I trusted no one being a mover I kept my eye out for division I wasn't a very good one but my dad was and they killed him because they were afraid at what he could do. I grabbed the gun out of the dresser and opened the door.

I opened the door to see two men in suits "Who are you?" I asked them one hand on my gun in the back of my pant.

"Where with division" One of them said

"As if you didn't know" The other one said

"Go to hell" I said closing the door. The taller one put his foot in the door "Easy Son" he said

"If we wanted you you'd be in the back of the van but today were not looking for you" He told me. I stared at him not saying anything

"You gonna let us in or are we gonna have to be rude" The shorter one said he had a serious attitude problem.

I moved back knowing I wasn't going to survive a fight with division

"Smart move living in a shit hole like this" The angry one told me

"Not smart enough" I muttered

The taller one held up a toothbrush "Can you believe this is how we found you?" he said throwing it on the table

"An old toothbrush from that encounter ten years ago" I tried my hardest to block out the memories and images that flooded into my mind the day my father was killed.

"Barley a scent left"

"Thought you were in Tokyo"

"Then Malaysia"

"Then we finally got some new readings from buildings"

"There are a lot of runaway psychics in Hong Kong trying to disappear. Nick."

"People with no country, no loyalty..."

"No desire to get involved in political bullshit."

"Nobody but you in this apartment for a long time, Nick." They rallied between each other I lost track of who was talking.

"Why you looking for someone besides me?" I asked them

"Yeah a girl she's 17 she's got something of ours" They told me

"Better than a hunch you know her?" They asked staring me down

"Obviously I don't" I replied getting a little impatient.

"In case we need to get hold of you again" They said picking up an old coffee mug

"I got some old toilet paper you boys might like some more" I said to them sitting on the bed

"Don't bother running" they said

"We Know where you are now" they said leaving.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself I started to pack my things.

My phone rang and I picked it up

"Yeah?"

"Hey Nick!" said a girl's voice through the phone

"Who is this?" I asked

"Open up Nick?" She said

I opened the door to see a girl a head shorter than me, she had a lean build and was pale she had brown eyes and brown hair with blue stripes in it.

"And put your gun down" she said walking pass me and sitting on my bed.

"Put that thing away, I got you something" She threw a toothbrush on my pile of clothes. I place my gun on the table and looked at her; she started looking though my things

"Hey! Whoa! Excuse Me!" I said pulling stuff out of her hands.

"Is this how you treat your guests" she said looking at me

"No this is how I treat random strangers coming into my apartment!" I told her.

"Like the Division sniffers who were just here" she said looking up at me.

How the hell does she know that?

"Who are you?" I asked her

"Bella" she said simply "I'm here to help you and your gonna help me"

"Okay look Bella I'm sure your mum and dad are probably worried about you do why don't you…" she cut me off by standing up rage in her eyes.

"You don't understand!" she yelled at me, jeez for someone so small she sure is scary.

"You got that right" I say to her

"It's about us finding the Cullen's and defeating Carver and the division for good it means we get our freedom don't you wanna live without fear anymore" She asked looking straight into my eyes.

She fished around in her bag and found a notebook and pulled out a drawing of some people in a clearing. I squinted at it

"What is it?" I asked turning my head; she rolled her eyes at me

"It's me and you with Lo and Bo and the Cullen's in a clearing against Carver and the Division" She said in a matter of fact tone.

I was shocked "You're a watcher?" I asked her

She shook her head "It's complicated" she says she looks down sad I sighed "Fine ill help you" she looked up at me and squealed

"Come on let's get some food I'm buying" she said rushing out the door I had to run to keep up with her.

We ended up at a small Noodle House, I looked over at Bella her hair was a mess it was brown and blue.

"So did you lose a bet with your hairdresser?" I asked her

She grimaced at me "No I like colour"

"First things first you're a second hand mover" She said to me

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" I asked her

"I'll let you know when I see one" she said she continued "You don't really use your powers so you suck at it, you need to work on that" she told me.

"So you're a watcher?" I ask her again.

She shakes her head "What so you're a stalker?" I asked her

"You wish" she said smiling but it soon faded "No I'm Bella Swan I'm the reason division was knocking on your door"

I looked at her shocked "What do you mean?" I asked her

"I'm the 17 year old there looking for, 10 years ago division took my mum I was my own, one day they got me and injected me with that drug thing-"

I cut her off "Wait a minute I know who you are, your Renee Swans daughter, the watcher and you survived the drug and then got outta of their"

She nodded "Originally I was a Mover but now I'm a watcher, pusher and a bleeder the other abilities are coming though I can sense it"

I looked at her this poor girl had been through hell and back "So what do you have that division wants apart from you?" I asked

"When they made the drug they also made an antidote type thing all it does is gets rid of pain and they want it"

"Look Nick I know you want no part in this but I would really appreciate"

She said looking at me I sighed and tugged my hair "I don't want to get involved with Division"

"Where not where going to Forks" she said happily,

"Where?" I asked

"America." She told me "We need to get outta her now" she said getting up in a panic.

"Why what's going on?" I asked her

"There here in the market!" she said looking around.

"Wait who's here?" I asked her grabbing onto her shoulders making her look at me

"Division sniffs the same at your apartment and a couple more, they didn't trust you" She said.

I looked around and saw them coming towards us, I started to walk off but Bella grabbed my arm in a death grip

"Get off me" I whispered to her

"No, we fight" she said

"But Bella there's 5 of them and 2 of us" I told her

She just smirked.

"Ahh Bella It's nice to see you" One of the Agents said

Bella just stared at them blankly

"Nick you lied" Another one of the Division Agents said

"Look I didn't lie she –"Bella cut me off

"Look boys I don't know about you but we gotta go so see ya later" Bella Said

She started to walk away dragging me behind her

"Oh no you don't" one of them said and suddenly me and Bella were flung across the market into a fish tank.

"Nick I want you to run" Bella whispered to me standing up

"Bella I'm not going to leave you here by yourself, you're just a kid" I said to her

"You're only a year older than me" she said

The Division sniffs walked over to us "Are you ready to come with us now"

Bella stood up and dusted herself up "It's gonna take more than a flight show to take me down" she said "Your making a scene boys do you really think that's wise"

One of the division agents took off his glasses and opened his mouth a Bleeder I covered my ears but before anything happened they all were thrown down the market

"Nick we don't have much time come on" She got up to run but we slipped on the water a few times and eventually the Division caught us The bleeder once again opened his mouth but I was pushed out of the way and saw Bella standing there with her hands on her ears, I wasn't a good as mover as her but I pushed her away and then the Bleeder turned his attention on me and the ringing in my ears hurt the last thing I heard was Bella screaming my name.

Bella POV

I can't believe Nick I would have been fine but the idiot just had to but in, I left him for two minutes to go find someone to help and when I got back he was gone. I searched everywhere for him and then I finally had a vision in some Japanese martial arts house.

When I walked in I got a lot of stares but they simply pointed to a red door, I Walked in and saw Nick laying on a table he was asleep. And then there was a lady she was older and was wearing ridiculous clothing

"You must be Isabella Swan" she said to me looking at her face gave me the creeps she looked so … evil

"Who sent you?" I asked her

"You're Mother" she said sitting down

"A week before she was captured by division she told me to be at the fish market today" she said looking at Nick

"Stay away from him" I told her reaching for my gun.

"If that's what you want, but be sure to add his photo to the wall of the Dead" She said shrugging.

"You're a Stich?" I asked

"That should be obvious to a watcher, if you had even a modicum of your mother's talent" She said smugly

"Look lady two things one I'm not a watcher and secondly I've been dealing with a lot" I said sitting on the ground.

"Years ago your mother did me a favour, now it would seem I need to pay off my debt, I heard that your mother is buried down deep in division have her so drugged up she can't even hold up a spoon. I bet they suck the future right out go her" She said looking at me.

I looked away I was never one to show any emotion apart from rage but hearing this about my mum made me want to cry, but I held my head up strong

"You help him and you help us all" I tell him.

She hovered over Nick and placed her hands on his chest he whimpered in pain and struggled under the glow of his hands. When she stepped away he looked different.

"Is he okay?" I asked her she nodded and walked off.

I walked over to him "You okay Nick?" I asked him, he nodded

"I heard what she said about your mother" He said to me. I had to look away

"You did?" I asked him

"Divisions got her. They locked her up because she's the greatest watcher they've seen here afraid of her and they're afraid they can't control her" I told him quietly

"They killed my father for the same reason, but I guess you already knew that" HE said smiling

"I can vaguely see the future not the past" I told him "And right now our future isn't so great"

He looked at me, I turned my head away

"I was gonna be like that you know" I whispered

"Like what?" He asked

I shrugged "You know dead or so doped up I don't even know my own name" I said.

Tears were threatening to fall, Nick came over and gave me a hug, it was the first human contact that I had that wasn't threatening "Your stuck with me now, how would you like to have a big brother?" He asked

"I'd like that" I said

"Okay then we gotta a plane to catch" He said

"Forks here we come" I mumbled.


	2. Starting School

Pusher, Mover, Watcher

Chapter 2: Time For School

Nick POV

When we got to the airport Bella was jumpy and constantly looking over her shoulder

"What the Hell is your problem?" I asked her, I got a few stares from my crudeness; Bella looked at me as if I grew three heads.

"There's too many people with suits they all look like there from division" She told me

I rolled my eyes "Bella there not gonna try anything at an airport, so relax your making me nervous"

We got passed security Bella said she used her charm I knew she was bull shitting she pushed them.

When we boarded the Plane I looked over at Bella and saw how tired she looked

"Bella you can go to sleep I got your back" I told her sincerely. She snorted

"Please Nick you're a crap mover you're not going to be able to protect either of us" she said

"Just shut up and sleep Swan" I told her.

After a few hours Bella was sound asleep but before she did she gave me her chop sticks out of her hair, my eyes were heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

BELLA POV

Sleep, the one thing I hadn't done properly in a very long time. I awoke to the sound of an air hostess telling us we were going to land in 10 minutes. I looked over to Nick to see him sound asleep. That ass hole he said he was going to watch out for me if he really wanted to sleep he should have woke me up.

I elbowed him in the side of the ribs

"OW what was that for!" He yelled out.

Every single person on the plane turned to look our way, nice one he was the one that said to lay low.

"You fell asleep" I told him

He rolled his eyes and looked to the on starers

"What?" He asked them loudly

I stifled back a laugh.

After another boring ride from Seattle to Port Angeles and then another ride from Port Angeles to Forks I was ready to kill someone.

I had, had a vision of a place we could stay, it was an old boarding house that we could stay at the old lady that worked there said we could when I rang her from the plane.

When we pulled up to the house I pushed the Cab driver to give us our ride for free. When we walked in we were immediately greeted by a little old lady

"Well hello dears, how was your trip?" she asked

Nick immediately jumped in "It was fine thanks-"I stopped listening after that letting my eyes wonder around the house, it was beautiful and old it was like going back in time.

"So Bella, I've explained to Nick were your rooms are I hope you enjoy your stay here, I've got to go out" she said leaving

I looked to Nick "So where's my room?" I asked him

We went up the stairs and he showed me my room, it was huge it had a double bed, bed side tables, dresser, desk walk in closet and bathroom.

"Okay bye Nick" I called slamming the door in his face.

I looked at the bed it was so inviting I jumped in it and feel asleep.

I had no idea what time it was all I knew that it was the next day. I tip toed down the stairs and saw Nick sitting on the couch watching TV. I jumped on the seat next to him scaring him

"Ahh Bella, you're gonna give me a heart attack" he said gasping

I rolled my eyes "Whatever old man, now today we find the Cullen's" I tell him

All of a sudden his face drained "Um about that" he said

"What?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously

"Well how do you think they're going to feel if we just walk in there demanding there help?" he asked

"Where are you going with this Nick?" I asked him bluntly

"Okay then me and you are going to high school; get to know the Cullen's and then we'll tell them"

I looked at him shocked and then burst out laughing; he looked at me like I was crazy

"Have you finally cracked Bella?" he asked me impatiently

I stopped laughing "Your joking right?" I asked him

He shook his head "No" he said

I stood up and began pacing around the room

"So your telling me were going to high school?" I asked

"Yes"

"With a bunch of normal kids"

"Yes"

"And what play happy families with the Cullen's and then one day go oh by the way there's a secret organization that wants to kill you or dope you up so much you can't say your own name, so anyway what are you up to this weekend" I said sarcastically

"Well not exactly like that" he told me

"I'm not going to high school I'm street smart not book smart" I told him

He stood up "Look Bella I only enrolled us in school and we need to earn the Cullen's trust, do you think they would appreciate it if we showed up at their doorstep and demanded there help"

I pulled at my hair angrily he was right, we needed there trust but how long would that take "How long will that take Nick?" I asked him

"I'm not sure" he said

"Look Nick I have no experience with this stuff the only human communication I have is when I'm beating them up or lying to them plus I don't know how much time we have I'm not a good watcher not yet anyway" I told him

"So that's why we act fast we start school tomorrow, and we make sure that in our class we have a Cullen so that way we earn trust and protect them" he said

I looked at him puzzled "How do you know so much about the Cullen's?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch stealing a pop tart off his plate.

"Well why you were asleep, I was talking with Mrs Summers, the little old lady that let us live here. Well I asked her about the Cullen Family and here's what she said the dad Carlisle is a doctor, the mum Esme is an interior decorator, the oldest son is Emmett he's on the football team, then there's Edward he's also on the football team then Alice she's a very energetic person and then they adopted to kids Rosalie and Jasper there twins Jasper's on the football team and Rosalie's really into cars. That's all I know" He said

"Is that it, they sound pretty normal to me" I said

He stood up suddenly "Okay Bella go get changed were going shopping"

I grimaced at him "Are you kidding me?" I asked

"Nope, now get up we need to get school stuff and you need new clothes"

I sighed and got up.

I collapsed into a heap on the couch "I am never going to the shop with you ever again" I told Nick sternly.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" he said

"We spent 2 hours in hot topic because you thought the cashier was cute" I told him

"Well you got some nice things didn't you" he said sitting next to me

"Yeah I'm going to show up at school and people are going to think I'm some emo/punk chic" I told him looking through the number of bags full of band tees, Disney characters and many more ridiculous t shirts, jeans, shoes and bags.

"Well I let you pick the car" he said

I sighed yes my new car it was beautiful black Audi r8 spyder

"Well I'm driving tomorrow" I said to him.

Nick still felt bad because I pushed for half of the stuff we bought, oh well I learnt not to let those things affect me anymore. You learn to get used to it.

"Well I'm going to the diner you wanna come?" Nick asked me

"Umm no I think I'm just going to bed you know a big day tomorrow" I said to him

He looked at me funny and then shrugged and left, I just wanted to be alone I'm not used to someone being with me all the time or even being nice to me it's weird.

Lately I get tired easier, and I'm more sensitive to bright lights thanks to that stupid drug.

I couldn't be bothered carrying all of these bags up the stairs so I moved them with my special gift when I was in my room I moved everything into drawers and cupboards and when everything was put away I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes I could feel a headache coming on and that usually meant a vision was going to come, and because I was an amateur watcher it meant that it would hurt because I was still getting used to them.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain focusing on other things like school tomorrow, about mum, about the war.

Nick POV

I came home from the diner and it was quite weird people were staring at me and a few people came and asked questions.

When I got home I went straight up to Bella's room and saw that she was passed out on her bed. I chuckled; since I met her all she really does is sleep or act all moody and independent.

THE NEXT DAY

I got up early and got ready for the day, school. Bella was still asleep so I walked into her room

"Come on Bella, get up" I yelled pulling open the curtains

"Noooo" she mumbled hiding under the blankets

"Yes" I replied pulling the blankets off her

She sat up her hair a mess, and covered her eyes with her hands "The light hurts" she said sighing

"The drug?" I asked her she nodded her head.

"Well come on get up and get ready for school" I told her pulling her hand up

But she jerked away and squinted her eyes shut and covered her eyes with her hand

"Bella, hello Bella what's wrong?"

She went back to normal "I had a vision" she said smiling

"And…" I said

She laughed "It looks like we'll be sitting with the Cullen's and one of them I think hates me or you"

I looked at her "Bella that's not good we want them to like us"

"Jezz chill out Nick only one of them hates us the rest seemed alright"

I looked at her cryptically "Fine now can you hurry up and get ready"

Bella POV

"Bella could you please keep to the speed limit" Nick told me from the passenger seat

"Aww where's the fun in that Nick?" I asked looking at him

"EYES ON THE ROAD" he yelled

I rolled my eyes, we finally made it to the school and quite frankly it was depressing. The place was just a bunch of brick old buildings, an oval surrounded by chain link fences.

We pulled into the lot and quite frankly our car was the nicest except for a silver Volvo

"Everyone's staring" Nick told me as we got out of the car, I looked around and noticed nearly every person in the lot looking at us I groaned, the sun slowly come out and the sun hurt my eyes I slid on my ray bans Nick laughed beside me

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"Well you look like some old rock star that went off the rails and is planning a comeback tour" he said eyeing my outfit I looked down at myself I was wearing a pair of hot pink converse that I had wrote random sayings on with black sharpie, black skinny jeans and a black and blue Paramore Pose t shirt.

"It's not my fault we spent the whole time in Hot Topic I could of got some normal clothes but no, you had to flirt with the girl who worked there" I told him grabbing my Death Cab For Cutie messenger bag.

"Come on lets go get our schedules" He said ignoring me completely

I followed after him "Why are you being an ass" I yelled out after him which earned some stares

"What?" I asked them all and they immediately turned away

When we got into the office Nick pulled me aside before we introduced ourselves "What?" I asked him in a hushed whisper

"We need to make sure were in the same class with at least one Cullen" he told me

I smirked "Leave that to me" I told him. I walked up to the lady working at the desk I lifted my sunglasses and looked into her eyes

_You need to be somewhere else, type in the school password and leave_

She did as I said and soon left

"Ta Dah" I said to Nick

"Just hurry up Bella" he said rolling his eyes

I hacked into the schools schedules and files and about after 5 minutes we had our schedules

"So what class you got first Nick?" I asked him

"Like you don't know, um P.E with Emmett Cullen" he says studying the paper

"Well, have fun" I said sarcastically walking to the art room.

I had art first with Alice Cullen I had no idea who that was, as soon as I walked into the class everyone went silent and everyone stared, I rolled my eyes and walked to the teacher.

"Well Isabella Swan, your finally here would you take of the sun glasses please"

I sighed and pulled down the sun glasses and looked into his eyes

_Forget about the glasses I can wear them_

He looked dazed "Umm never mind the glasses please take a seat next to Alice"

I took a seat next to the small pixie like girl in vision, today they were watching a movie in class, as soon as the lights went down Alice looked at me

"Hi my names Alice Cullen" she said sticking out her hand

I shook her hand "Hey I'm Bella Swan"

"So where did you move from?" she asked me

"Um me and my brother just came from Hong Kong" I told her

She looked surprised "Really I thought you came from New York"

"No why would you think that?" I asked her

She looked uncomfortable "Um no reason" she said

I as confused I was in New York before I went to Hong Kong, but how would she of known that maybe-

I was cut off my thoughts by Alice "So Bella do you and your brother want to sit with me and my family at lunch?" she asked

I nodded "Sure"

"Okay see you then" she said as she danced out of the classroom.

My next class was English with Emmett Cullen. When I walked into the class once again the room fell silent

"Well how nice of you to finally join us Miss Swan, please take a seat to next to Mr Cullen"

Are you kidding me another Cullen to sit next to, when I looked around the class I saw the big muscly guy from my vision

"Hey new girl" Emmett boomed

"Uh Hi" I said to him

"You know you and your brother don't look alike" he told me

"Um his my step brother" I said to him lamely

"Oh cool" he said

Halfway through the lesson Emmett dropped a pen on the ground and he put his hand over the table and the pen magically lifted up, what the. The bell rang and he was out of there pretty quickly.

Okay now I defiantly knew Emmett is a mover and I'm pretty sure Alice is a watcher.

I had a free now so I just went and sat in the car listening to music, I was slowly falling asleep when I heard a massive bang.

I looked out the front window and saw Nick with a blonde guy

"Nick you ass what's your problem" I ask him getting out of the car

"I came to get you it's time for lunch" Nick said smiling

"Who's this?" I ask

"This is Jasper Hale" Nick says

"Hi Jasper I'm Bella" I say sticking my hand out

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said with a southern twang

"Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie are adopted by the Cullen's" Nick told me

Wait there's more of them

"Oh cool" I said

"You guys ready for lunch" jasper said walking off

Well here goes lunch with the Cullen's


	3. Lunch With The Cullens

Pusher, Mover, Watcher

Chapter 2: Lunch with the Cullen's

Bella POV

I was not prepared for this; there is no way I could survive this, lunch with the Cullen's.

Jasper had walked off towards the cafeteria, but I was frozen so Nick grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the Cafeteria. When we got to the table, I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper had taken a seat and then there were to people I didn't know but I recognized them from my vision. I took a seat next to the boy and Nick sat next to me and Emmett.

"Hey you guys" Alice said bouncing with excitement

"Hi Alice" I said quietly

"Okay so, Bella Nick this is Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie" She said pointing to every individual, I looked at Rosalie she was beyond beautiful, and I looked at Edward he was gorgeous but he was the one in my vision, the one who was glaring.

I groaned and put my head on the table, nick whispered in my ear "Hey what's wrong?" he asked

"He's the one that hates us" I mumbled

Nick laughed "It's not funny" I said gritting my teeth

The whole table was staring at us, my head started to spin and I had a headache "Shit" I mumbled. Nick took one look at me and knew what was happening. I was having a vision.

I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands over my eyes.

"Hey is she okay?" Alice asks

"Yeah she'll be fine" Nick said

"She doesn't look okay" an unfamiliar male voice said I'm guessing its Edward

I was too involved in my vision to really listen all I saw was, a clearing and people and carver with division.

"She's fine" Nick said kicking me under the table, and I immediately snapped out of it.

I lifted my head and saw everyone staring at me "I'm fine, I just get headaches" I said

"Well why don't you go see a doctor, we could take you to my dad" Edward says

"I've been to doctors Hong Kong, New York, Chicago, Japan" I said to him

"Yeah but maybe my dad could help" Edward pestered

"Look a doctor's a doctor" I said getting annoyed.

Nick could tell, so he pinched me under the table

"Ow, what was that for?" I said to him

I looked over to Edward and lowered my glasses

_Stop pestering the whole doctor headache thing. And do not mention this to anyone_

He looked at me for a second and then shook his head, that's when I noticed that his pupils were awfully large, all Pushers have large pupils.

This family was not normal, not at all.

Edward was still a little dazed if he was a pusher, what I told him will only last for a few minutes and then wear off; Nick looked at me and shook his head.

"So, your dads a doctor?" I asked to no one in particular

"Yeah, he used to work as a doctor at a secret government, but then we moved here" Alice said

"What kind of secret government?" Nick asked

"I'm not a hundred per cent sure, he doesn't really talk about it" Emmett said

In the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie change an orange into an apple, and began to eat it her family glared at her.

I looked at Nick and he saw it too.

"Um Nick I think I left something in the car, can you open it" I said standing up

"Sure Bella" he said we hurried out of the cafeteria

"The Cullen family is not normal" I said.

EDWARD POV

I watched as Bella all but dragged Nick out of the Cafeteria. I looked at Rosalie "What was that all about?" Jasper asked her

She just shrugged "Nothing I was just testing"

I couldn't help but think about when Bella lifted down her sunnies I heard her voice in my head and her pupils went huge, but every time I go to say something I can't spit anything out.

"We need to be more careful" Alice said

"Dad said that no one can ever find out about us, because we are unique and if anyone finds out well be shipped out for testing" Alice continued

The bell rang and we all headed our separate ways, I had biology with Mr Banner, when I walked into the class Bella was talking to the teacher, she was instructed to sit next to me.

"Hi" she said meekly

"Hello" I said back politely

I had to different instincts with this girl one was telling me to run that she was bad news the other wanted to get to know her.

I looked over at Bella to see her playing with the chopsticks that were in her hair, she was beautiful, her pale skin, big brown eyes, and her brown and blue hair.

But I had a girlfriend, I had Tanya she was a cheerleader, everyone thought she was a bitch.

She wasn't like other girls, one the way she acted and two I think she might have put her thoughts into my head.

That's what I can do, all of my siblings have a special gift, Alice can see the future, Emmett can move things, Rosalie can temporally change an object to something else, Jasper can smell something and then know what that person has done and where they are, our dad can heal and control human organs and tissue and our mum can shield us so no one can find us. We aren't allowed to do any of these things in front of anyone because dad said there are some people who will take us away.

We sat in silence throughout most of the lesson, until I broke it

"What did you do?" I asked her

"Do what?" She said putting the chopsticks back in her hair

"You know what" I said

"No I don't" she said saying each word slowly

"Yes back I n the cafeteria your eyes-"I couldn't physically continue

"My eyes what?" she said smirking

I gave up and huffed, while Bella just looked at me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked her changing the subject

She shrugged "No particular reason why?"

"Well no one ever just comes to Forks" I said

"Well I've been nearly everywhere except for Washington, so I guess you're stuck with me" she said

The bell rang and she all but ran out of the class.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, Nick was in my chemistry class, and Bella was in my gym class. She was really good at sports and unlike the other girls actually participated.

At the end of the day, I was leaning against my Volvo waiting for my family when I saw Bella and Nick walking towards their car they drove an Audi r8 Spyder, Bella was laughing at Nick, he opened the driver's door and it suddenly slammed shut, he opened it again and it slammed shut, Bella was laughing and pushed past him, Nick was glaring at her and got in the passenger side, and they drove away.

They were defiantly not normal

BELLA POV

When we got home from school, Nick claimed he had heaps of homework and he ran upstairs. I took a seat on the couch and pulled out my phone, it was just a cheap pre-paid and it was disposable. In this life you can never commit to anything from phones, to homes and even people.

I decided to ring Bo and Lo and tell them everything and make sure they were on the next plane to Washington.

"Hello" a chirpy voice answered the phone

"Bo is that you?" –Bella

"Who is this?"- Bo

"It's Bella Swan"

"Oh my god Bella, long time no see what's up?" Bo

"You're in danger"- Bella

"Tell me something I don't know"- Bo

"No I'm serious, I got caught by division, and then I got out and found a list of Divisions most wanted I'm on it and so are you and your sister" Bella

There was a silence on the other line

"LO COME HERE I GOT TO PACK"- Bo

"Hello Bella"- Lo

"Hi Lo, now look I had a vision, I'll explain how when you get here, but it was us and a whole army against carver and division"- Bella

"Really? Umm okay we'll be there soon, so where are you?"

I gave them all the information they would need, and they will be getting here as so as they can.

I ran up the stairs and barged into Nicks room

"Have you heard of knocking?" He asked

"Yeah I have and quite frankly I'm not a fan" I said back to him

"What do you need?" he said sighing

"I rang Bo and Lo; they'll be here as soon as they can. Do you know anyone who can help?" I asked him

He shook his head "I never stayed in one place long enough to make friends" he said

I nodded he was smart. "So today was weird huh?" Asked sitting on his bed

"You can say that again that family is weird and they probably don't even know that a whole secret organisation is trying to kill them" He said putting things away

"Mmm I blame the dad" I said

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"I don't know I just have a feeling that he hasn't told them the whole truth" I said.

We continued to talk about nothing in particular and at one point I fell asleep on his bed but when I woke up in the morning I was in my own bed.

It was another day and quite frankly I did not want to go to school today, yesterday was barley bearable. But I got up and got ready and about an hour later we were at school leaning against the car

"I hate this place" I said looking up at Nick

"Bella you've been here two days"

"So I still hate it" I said to him

I saw the Cullen family pull in but this time in three f=different cars there was a Red BMW Convertible, A huge Jeep and the same Volvo

"There loaded" I mumbled to Nick

"Yeah and they probably didn't steal any of it" he said smirking and he walked of

"Your still an ass" I called out after him

He stuck his finger up over his shoulder; this is when Alice came over laughing

"Good morning Bella" she said giving me a hug, I stiffened but loosened up and hugged her back

"Hi Alice" I said back as she dragged me to Art.

The day passed slowly and it was finally lunch time, it turned out I had a free with Rose so I hung out with her and we walked into the cafeteria and took a seat. We were all there except

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"With the Blonde Bombshell herself" Rosalie mumbled

"What?" I asked

"His girlfriend Tanya" Emmett said pointing over to another table, Edward was sitting next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair she looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"She's the biggest bitch going around" Alice said

Jasper hugged her and she immediately calmed down. Rose had informed that Alice and Jasper were together and Emmett and her were together at the start I was shocked, they all lived together but otherwise got over it.

"So you all obviously don't like her" I said amused

"Don't worry you'll hate her too soon enough, Edward doesn't see it but she's a cow" Jasper says

"Love is blind" I shrugged

We continued to chat, and went through the day as normal as we could, I didn't talk to Edward in Biology or Gym.

But I couldn't stop thinking about that Tanya girl, she looks so familiar.


	4. The Ice Princess

Pusher, Mover, Watcher

Chapter 4: The Ice Princess

BELLA POV  
A week had passed, I had soon become friends with all the Cullen's even Edward, Bo and Lo had texted me they were going to be at our house any minute now. I was pretty excited I hadn't seen them in a while and I think Alice was rubbing off on me.

There was a loud knock on the door "I'll get it" Nick called out

"No I will" I said looking at me

He smirked and took that as a challenge he sprinted for the door. I shook my head so young, so stupid I lifted him up in the air and just hung there.

I opened the door to see Bo and Lo, they were twins and looked exactly the same, and they both had pin straight black hair, green catlike eyes and tan skin.

"Hi" I said Bo pulled me in for a hug, and so did Lo.

They walked in and saw Nick hanging in the air "Hi, I'm Nick" he said

They both looked at him and laughed "I'm Bo and this is my sister Lo" Bo introduced.

I dropped Nick and he fell on the couch with a low thud,

"So what can you do?" Nick asked

"I'm a changer" Bo said turning into me, Nick was shocked

"Can you please change back I can barely handle one Bella I think I might kill myself if there were two of you" he said

We all laughed at him, the girls new I was a handful.

Lo stepped forward "I'm a shifter with a twist, I can turn anything permentaly but the object has to be the same size" She said quietly, Lo is the quiet girly girl, while Bo is the boisterous tom boy.

Nick nods, "Uh I'll show you to your rooms" He says looking at Lo.

I snickered at the sight and they all looked at me "Uh Bo can I talk to you a minute?" I asked she nodded and Nick lead Lo upstairs

"What's up Bell?" She asked

I sighed "How do you feel about high school?" I asked her

"Not a fan" she said

"Well me and Nick go, we trying to get to know the Cullen's before we ask them to join us, so how about it?" I asked her.

"I'll think about it" she said "Anything else?" she asked

"Yeah, what'd you bring?" I asked her, she smirked at me and lead me into the hallway

"This was pretty hard to sneak so I hope you like" She said opening a suitcase

The bag was full of bombs, weapons, and chemicals.

"Oh Bo, it's beautiful" I said joking

"What I tell ya B I always follow through" She said with a wink.

I laughed and pulled her up the stairs, showing her, her room

We had a week off school, some lockdown thing. This gave us time to prepare, we went into the forest and practiced battle techniques and I helped Bo and Lo make some deadly chemicals. Lo and Nick were getting pretty close, it was the last day of our mini holiday when Bo and Lo walked through the door arguing

"How could you?" Bo yelled

"I'm sorry, but I really really want to go" Lo said

"Why?" Bo asked in shock

"I don't really know, just to have the experience" Lo replied

Bo pulled at her hair frustration, "Fine, but I'm not going to like this"

Lo jumped up and down clapping

"Uh, care to explain?" I asked

"Where going to school" Lo said happily.

"What?" I asked

"Yep I enrolled us just now and got time tables and schedules how good is this?" Lo said happily

"It's great" Bo says sarcastically

Nick looks ecstatic, I roll my eyes at him, he just sticks he tongue out at me, and then I stick my finger up and soon were both rolling on the floor fighting. Bo and Lo broke it up

"Seriously the pair of you do act like brother and sister" Bo said scolding

"Sorry" we mumbled

Lo just started laughing and soon we all did.

It was Lo and Bo's first day of school and to say they were nervous was an understatement, we drove in my car and the whole time Bo was fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt, and Lo and Nick were talking quietly in the back seat.

When we got there they got out and everyone was staring, I snickered and looked at Bo "Ha ha now you have to deal with the staring" I yelled walking over to Alice.

"Who are they?" She asked me

"That one's Bo and the other ones Lo" I said

"Who's, who?" She asked

The punk looking chic is Bo, and Lo is the girly girl giving goo goo eyes to my brother" I said to her

She laughed and dragged me to Art again.

During English Emmett was his usual self getting me in trouble and he got me sent out of the class.

During my free Rosalie showed me her car and told me the ins and out of her 'baby'.

At lunch We all sat together Alice was drawing clothe designs in her book, Rosalie was reading a car magazine with Emmett, Jasper was versing me in an arm wrestling match, Nick and Lo were staring at each other, Bo was watching Alice draw adding in her own opinions and Alice was scoffing at her and Edward and Tanya were sitting there talking about some nonsense.

We were all getting along perfectly, until I had a vision. I had beaten Jasper and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Headache?" he asked I nodded.

In my vision we were in the clearing but this time it was snowing.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper.

"When is the next snow fall?" I asked

He looked at me for a second and then turned to Alice "Hey Ali whens it gonna snow next?" he asked

"Ummm, 3 weeks tomorrow" she said confidently

Bo looked at her sceptically "How do you know that?"

"I watch the weather channel" Alice said shrugging

Bo looked at me and pointed to her ear and made loops "She's Crazy" she mimed.

I laughed at her and the table just looked at me.

Tanya gave me a dirty look, this is one of many I sighed "What is your problem?" I asked her

She looked at me "Uh you are" she said

I laughed "I'm your problem, really? I haven't even spoke to you, ever" I said

She scoffs at me and turns to Edward twirling her hair on her finger.

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett "Is she serious?" I said pointing to her

They nodded "How can you stand it?" I said flipping my hair back and twirling shoving out my chest mimicking her.

Emmett did a booming laugh "I can hear you, you know" Tanya said

"Yeah I know" I said

"Then why?" she asks

"I don't know maybe because, your irritating me" I said to her

The table snickered "You know what I'll come back when you all grow up" she said standing up and walking away.

"I thought she'd never leave" Jasper mumbled.

Edward looked shocked

"Congrats Bella" Nick said smirking

"What?" I asked

"You didn't hit her or anything else drastic" He said Bo laughed

Edward was still sitting there not talking "What's a matter Edward?" I asked him quietly, so no one else could hear

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Don't give me that crap" I said

"Why does everyone hate her?" he asked

"Have you met her she's not that nice" I said

He looked at me "You don't know her"

I shrugged "I know enough"

I looked out the window to see Tanya on her cell phone and taking deep breaths, seems like princess has an anger problem, and I still couldn't put my finger on how I knew her.

The bell signalled the end of lunch and I jumped up and followed Edward to Biology, when we sat down, I turned to him

"How long have you and the ice princess been together?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "Uh, 3 months" he said slowly

"How long have you known here?" I asked

"Uh, 3 months" he said

"What how does that work" I asked shaking my head

"She moved here from Alaska, we got along and I asked her out" he said shrugging.

I looked at him okay this is getting weird "Do you notice anything different about Tanya, does she get angry easy? Suspicious phone calls? Leaving town?" I asked

"Why do you want to know?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously

"Curious" I said

"Okay, she does get angry easily, she's always on the phone and leaving town for weekends. Is that all you want to know?" he asked.

I shook my head and turned my attention to my notes, Tanya had been acting weird, I'm defiantly sus on her and I'm not ruling out Division Agent, no way.

EDWARD POV

Today was weird, first two more students's showed up and they seemed close with Bella and Nick.

Next Tanya was acting weird every time Bella or Nick came near her, she suddenly got really angry

And lastly Bella, she kept asking questions about Tanya and it was strange.

When we got home I heard Alice and Mom talking in the kitchen

"So can I mommy?" Alice pleaded

"What was that Alice hunny?" My mum Esme replied sweetly

"I want to invite over some people Bella, Nick, Lo and Bo"

At this time my dad walked in "Who do you want to invite over Alice?" he asked her

"Some friends Bella, Nick, Lo and Bo" she said again

"Bella and Nick who?" he asked

"Isabella Swan and Nick Grant there step siblings and they just moved here" Alice said

A mix of emotions crossed his face "Maybe another time Alice were very busy, I've gotta go" he said hurrying off to his study.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked

"I don't know dear" Esme said confusion crossing her face.

I went upstairs and stood outside of my dad's study and I could just here him

"Look I really need your help…I need you to do a background check…Isabella Swan and Nick Grant…I think they may have something to do with the antidote going missing…I don't want a fight with division…Okay goodbye"

I was confused, what did any of this mean. I walked up another set of stairs into my room and sat on my bed.

What is division?

What is the antidote?

All I know from these questions is that something bad was going to happen and I knew for a fact that Nick, Bella, Lo and Bo were hiding something.


	5. Explanations Part 1

Pusher, Mover, Watcher

Chapter 5: Explanations Part 1

BELLA POV 

Today was the day, it was the day that I finally convinced Nick, to reach out to the Cullen's for help.

The Division were going to be here in a few weeks, and I think that gave us enough time to convince the Cullen's, teach them to fight and use their powers properly and get more help.

We were skipping school to go over to the Cullen's house; Nick, Bo and Lo were coming with me. They didn't trust the dad.

"Are you ready Bell Boo?" Nick asked teasing me as we got out of the car in front of the Cullen's house; it was a pain in the ass to find, who lives in the woods seriously? 

I was not in the mood to play his stupid games so I simply flipped him off, Bo was at my side laughing and Lo took Nick's hand in her own and gave him a peck on the lips. The two have them had gotten do close and lovey dovey that one day Bo cracked at the, and demanded that Nick ask Lo out so now they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend. They had tried to keep the PDA to a minimum cause quite frankly watching them made me feel nauseous and made Bo grip whatever object she was holding really tight, she was so protective of her sister and if Nick even stuffed up in the slightest he was a dead man.

We walked up the stairs that led to the front door; Bo was looking around at the huge mansion "Jeez who lives here the pope".

I rolled my eyes, and rang the doorbell.

I didn't know who would come to the door, it was a workday and it was 9:30 so we kind of didn't think it clearly, I was nervous I was about to run away. When Nick put a hand on my shoulder

"Bella we are not playing Ding Dong Ditch, stand still" HE commanded.

I sighed in a huff, and then the door opened. And there stood a woman she wasn't old but she wasn't young, she had caramel coloured hair, and vibrant green eyes, like Edwards, this must be the mother.

"Hello there" She said eyeing us suspiciously, well who wouldn't, she had four teenagers on her doorstep who should be in school and quite frankly we were a rough looking bunch.

"Hi, does Dr Cullen live here?" I asked

"Yes he does, dear may I ask who you are?" she asked politely

"Um, my names Bella this is my brother Nick, his girlfriend Lo and her sister Bo" I said pointing everyone out.

Her face softened "You must be Bella Swan I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife, I have heard so much about you, all of you please come inside" she said ushering us through the door.

The house was immaculate and it was huge, it looked like millionaires lived here.

Esme led us into the living room, and we all took a seat. "So what do you need from Carlisle?" she asked us.

I looked over to Nick and he nodded, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the divisions list and handed it to her.

She studied it and her face fell "Oh my" she said.

She handed back the list and looked at me "How did you get this?" she asked

I launched into my story about my mum, being on the run, being caught, getting out, finding Nick and so on.

"See that's where your family comes in there's a war and we need you, I need you and anyone else you can muster" Esme nodded, she stood up.

"The kids will be home soon, todays a half day and so will Carlisle, would you like to wait here?" she asked us smiling

Nick nodded "If that's okay with you mam" She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I sighed and put my face in my hands, I could hear light snores next to me I looked up to see Bo had fallen asleep, I stared at her amazed.

I started to laugh and Nick and Lo stopped staring at each other and looked over at me, I pointed towards Bo and they laughed

"Jezz Bells she worse then you" Nick said between laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I nudged Bo and she shot up "What'd I miss?" She asked groggily.

"World War 3" Nick said

Bo gave him an evil look and turned her back on him. Bo had been on his case ever since Lo and Nick got close. It was entertaining to watch but I knew it was hurting Lo.

Esme had come back in and we were all just aiminsly chatting when we heard cars pulling in, Esme went to the window

"That's all of them the kids and Carlisle" She said.

"How are you doing this?" She asked

"We just really need to talk to Carlisle" I said

"So I'm going to apologise for Bella's actions now she'll probably give them he cold shoulder" Nick said

Esme smiled sadly, and went to greet her kids. I sat playing with my chopsticks I hadn't noticed I was pointing one directly at Bo, she turned and noticed and jumped up

"Don't point that thing at me, you'll give me a heart attack" she said panting.

I chuckled as the Cullen Gang came into view, I stopped immediately and put a blank look on my face this caused Bo to laugh, I kicked her in the shin and she shut up.

The Cullen's looked at us confused "What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked

"Yeah, why weren't you in school?" Edward asked, he had his arm around Tanya's waist. I almost growled in jealousy. Wow, me jealous where the hell did that come from.

"We need to talk to your dad" I said between gritted teeth, it surprised me Edward having his arm around the Ice Princess waist made me angrier then I should of. Bo stomped on my foot and I looked at her and she gave me a look saying 'stop being a bitch'

"Why do you need to talk to our dad?" Emmett asked

"Um, Lo sick" I said bringing Lo next to me

"Why didn't you take her to the doctors then?" Jasper asked

Shit "Um, I did they recommended your dad"

I could see that Edward and Tanya were in a heated argument.

"Look I don't want to sound like a cow but I really really need to talk to your dad, is he around cause we saw his car pull in" Bo said

At that moment Dr Cullen, walked in he was handsome and looked like a movie star, he was pale and tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He looked at me and shock appeared on his face "Bella, right would you and your uh friends like to come up to my office" he said casually, we all nodded and followed upstairs.

When were in his office he shut the door and took a seat, he sighed "I understand that this isn't a social visit?" he asked.

"Wait before we start I want to just quickly do something" I said, I tip toed to the door, and opened it quickly and the whole Cullen family feel on the floor with a huge bang.

They got up and looked at me sheepishly, I'm sure I looked pissed but they didn't move, so I moved them myself and soon they all flew down the hallway.

I could hear collective groans and Emmett "Oh Awesome can we go again"

I looked at Carlisle and mumbled a sorry.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, I took out the folded piece of paper and threw it on his desk, "Your family is in danger" I said

He studied the page, "Hmm I see" he muttered

"There sending around pictures of you, you know" he said to me

"What?" I asked him

He opened up his laptop and opens a folder; it was a photo of me in New York at the park after I got out of division.

"Who else got this email?" Nick asked

Carlisle shrugged "Probably as many people as they could get too" he said

"How come they haven't found you yet?" I asked

"Esme, is a shadow" he said

"She must be goo" I said

He nodded

"Look Carlisle I'm just going to get to the point, I had a vision and it was us, and some more people up against division it was a full blown war" I looked up at him

"If we win, then that's it, it's all over, we can live without fear no more running and ill get my mum back" I said the last part quietly.

A door slammed downstairs, and some laughter. "Look Carlisle, your kids they don't know everything do they?" I asked

Carlisle shook his head "I was to on the run, but when I found Esme I fell in love and she kept me grounded, and then she told me she was a shadow, we had three kids Emmett is a mover, Alice is a Watcher and Edward is a Pusher and then friends of mine died and we adopted Rosalie who is a shifter and Jasper is a sniff, I didn't tell them anything about division, Carver or that there were others like them. All I told them is that they are unique and special. But they couldn't reveal anything to anyone otherwise someone would come and take them away"

I nodded my head, they had the life I always dreamed I wouldn't to have a normal happy life, with my mum and dad.

"So how good are they with their abilities?" Lo asked

Carlisle looked up "There okay, they use them but there not that confident with them"

I looked a Carlisle pleadingly "Do you think we could come to a…understanding?" I asked him

"What do you mean?' he asked

"You help us, and we can train your kids, explain everything and I will guard them with my life, I don't allow myself to get attached to anyone not when you live the way I do but your kids are amazing" I said lowering my face

"Please Carlisle, I'm sick of running, I'm sick of hiding" I said softly.

I heard Carlisle stand up and make his way over to me he gave me a hug

"Bella, I would be happy to help, but I need to round up some friends who can help, can you please explain to them" he asked I nodded, sure thing.

I made my way downstairs to see all of them sitting on the couch waiting I sighed and stood in front of them.

EDWARD POV

We all watched as Bella followed my dad up the stairs, we waited for the door to close and we all ran up to the study except for Tanya, and listened it was dead silent until the door opened and we all fell on top of each other. Bella looked pissed but none of us moved I couldn't stop looking at her she was beautiful, I had been trying to ignore the attraction I felt towards her but it was obvious to myself that I liked her.

All of a sudden, we all were flung down the hall way Emmett being the idiot wanted to go again.

We all went and sat in the lounge room, Alice and Tanya were having a heated argument but every time I tried to listen my attention was dirveted back to wither Bella's eyes, her lips, her feisty wit and her interesting hair colour.

All of a sudden Tanya stood up, and was yelling something about Bella "She is a bitch"

Rosalie got in her face "She's a bitch have you looked in a mirror barbie"

I stood up in front of Rose, "Look Tanya, leave now and don't ever come back, don't come near me, my family, or Bella Nick and their friends got it" I said

She stormed off and slammed the door. Everyone looked happy Rose and Jasper were laughing.

"Bout time Eddie, now you can ask Bella out?" Emmett boomed

Everyone looked at me "Shut it Em" I said back

"Edward we all know you like her, jeez if Emmett can figure out then we all know" Alice said sitting down. Suddenly Bella came down the stairs Nick, Bo and Lo on her tail and she stood in front of all of us

"Well here goes nothing" She sighed

BELLA POV  
I looked at the Cullen family "Your all special right, you have unique gifts" I said making air quotes around the word unique.

They looked at me shocked "How do you know?" Alice asked

"Because you're not the only ones" I told them.

They looked at me, speechless.

I began to tell them about the Nazi experiments and then the division.

"So the division caught you?" Rosalie asked

"Yes, they injected me with a drug to give me more abilities and to enhance my powers, it worked and I lived, but it hurt like hell every time I get a new gift I'm in pain heaps of it, so when I escaped I tried to grab the antidote and because I was in a hurry I got the one wrong" I said with a sigh.

"So what'd you grab?" Emmett asked

"It's like a pain killer, it helps a little" I said shrugging

"So why are you telling us this?" Edward asked

I shook my head "Your whole family has been bubble wrapped it's about time that you go out there and kick some ass, but theres a war coming us against division. And I really need your guys help, if you don't want to then I understand but I would really appreciate it"

I started to think what it would be like, what would happen, my emotions are going to get the better of me, the drug was making me feel nauseous, isat on the ground rubbing my temples.

"Oh Shit" Nick said coming over to me

"What's going on?" I heard Edward asked panicking

Bo answered him "Sometimes the drug is to strong and her emotions cant handle it she'll probably just pass out for a while and the when she wakes up she'll kick your ass if you ever mention it."

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because shes a tough girl and she hates not being in control of the situation, shes been alone for a long time, it takes time for her to get used to everything" Lo said

And then I faded into the darkness.


End file.
